Black Dyed
by Kaori Komori
Summary: Ahora me encontraba en la mansión Mukami. ¿La razón? Que el estúpido Sakamaki se fue a buscar no sé que cosa. ¿Resultado? Quedarme atrapada allí. Por alguna extraña razón mi sangre es especial, pero después de un duro pasado, unos simples vampiros no podrán conmigo.
1. Adentrándome en la mansión Mukami

**Ok, si, es el tercer fic que publico, y los otros dos no están completos... ¡pero no tengo ninguna idea! Decidí practicar un poco más con la escritura, ya que me cuesta mucho narrar (soy bien rara D:) y siempre estoy metiendo relleno -gruñe ante eso-**

**He recibido críticas en mis otros fics, algunas buenas, algunas malas, algunas con críticas constructivas... Así que si no os gusta, por favor decídmelo, así podré mejorar en esos aspectos ^^.**

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa, innumerables truenos alumbraban el cielo, provocando múltiples escalofríos a cierta chica.

— Maldito seas, maldito seas Shuu Sakamaki. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Siempre estoy salvándote el pellejo. — Pensé enfadada mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la ¨temida mansión Mukami¨.

Me acerqué sigilosamente. No debía olvidar el hecho de que era de noche, si me descubrían se armaría la gorda. Intenté empujar aquella gran puerta, pero, por más que lo intentara, no conseguía abrirla.

— Vaya, genial. — Gruñí mientras me alejaba de la puerta. Subí por una enredadera que daba a la ventana. La ropa, al estar mojada tiraba de mí hacia abajo, haciendo que me costase mucho más trepar. Mis manos estaban entumecidas, ya no las sentía.

Siempre me tenía que meter en líos, en los que yo acababa la peor parada. ¡Cielos! ¡Si es mayor que yo! Él debería estar haciendo el trabajo sucio ahora, y no yo.

Pero Shuu era como mi hermano, jugábamos juntos desde pequeños, incluso antes de que _eso_ pasase. Aquellos bonitos recuerdos de mi infancia me dieron fuerza para seguir trepando hasta la ventana. Desgraciadamente era vieja, y no podía abrirla a pulso. Miré abajo para buscar algo con que forzarla, pero no había nada. Bajé para inspeccionar los alrededores. Llegué a un enorme jardín de rosas blancas que estaban perfectamente cuidadas. Wow, si que debían de ser ricos si tenían un jardín como ese. Seguí andando entre las largas filas de rosales hasta que ví una silueta en la pared. Nerviosa, me agaché, y momentos después sentí varios pinchazos en mi cuerpo. _Agh._ La sangre estaba empezando a brotar de todos y cada uno de los agujeros hechos por las espinas de las rosas_. Mierda_. El olor a sangre me estaba empezando a marear. Espero que se cure rápido.

Minutos después, ya no brotaba la sangre y ya no tenía marcas. El olor a sangre también despareció. Volví a mirar a dónde estaba la silueta, y me fijé más detalladamente. ¡Aquella era la figura de un gatito! Suspirando, salí de entre los rosales y pude ver unas herramientas de jardinería que habían dejado fuera ¡Genial! ¡Eso podría ayudarme a abrir la ventana! Volví sobre mis pasos y trepé de nuevo hasta la ventana. Chirriando, se abrió, después de que hiciera presión con la ¨palanca¨ improvisada.

Una vez dentro, procuré escurrir la ropa, de modo que no dejara rastros detrás mía, además, pillar un resfriado no era la mejor idea. Me puse la capucha y me delicé silenciosamente por la puerta entreabierta de aquella habitación. Había un largo pasillo, con una gran alfombra roja que continuaba escaleras abajo. Bajé por aquella escalera de caracol. Seguía sorprendiéndome conforme cambiaba de habitación ya que en aquella mansión habían muchas cosas que parecían caras. Traté de no tocar nada para no dejar rastro de que estuve allí. Ví actividad, la luz de una habitación estaba encendida, y se escuchaban unas voces. Me asomé con cuidado por la puerta y apoyándome en el marco, procurando que no me vieran, pero que yo si les vea a ellos. Por si acaso me quedé muy quieta.

— ¿Quien eres? — Dijo una voz. Me aterroricé. ¿Ya me habían descubierto? ¿Tan rápido? Pensé que duraría más.

— Tsk. ¿Por que se supone que debería decíroslo? — Contestó una voz muy conocida. Pude soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo, y volver a respirar con normalidad. Tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta de que aquella voz era de... Shuu.

— Ja, recuerda que esta es nuestra mansión, sucio Sakamaki. — Una segunda voz.Ví a Shuu estremecerse ante aquella ofensa.

— Shuu, ¿que haces aquí? — Tercera voz, esta sonaba preocupada.

— Hmp. Yuma, olvídalo. Eso ya es pasado. — Cuarta voz.Ésta empujó a Shuu, y le hizo caer al suelo.

Eso hizo pedazos mi paciencia. — ¡Shuu! — Grité. Un instante después estaba dentro de esa sala, en la que habían otras cuatro personas aparte de Shuu y yo. Le pegué una patada al que empujó a Shuu. Tomé a Shuu de la muñeca, lo levanté y salí corriendo de esa habitación, para sorpresa de los ¨anfitriones¨.

— ¡Espera tío! ¡Esa es nuestra presa ahora! — Musitó a mis espaldas un chico con el pelo rizado y negro. Tenía las puntas blancas. Era la primera voz.

¿Tío? ¿Presa? — Me pregunté mientras seguía corriendo, sin parar a mirar atrás. ¿Me habían confundido con un chico?Debía de ser por la capucha, que cubría totalmente mi rostro. Pero, ¿lo de presa?.

— ¡Corre Shuu! — Dije agarrando más fuertemente su muñeca y tirando de él.

Shuu permanecía en silencio, con el rostro impasible mientras corríamos a ningún lado en especial, tan solo rezando que no nos siguieran, ya que si nos encontraran, ese podría ser nuestro fin. Llamarían a la policía, aunque seguro que yo me escaparía, como siempre que me escapaba del orfanato. Pero ¿y él?. Además, ver policías merodeando por ahí en busca tuya, no es lo mejor.

— Shiori, tengo que decirte algo... Verás yo...-

— Ya me lo dirás luego, por ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. — Dije cortándolo.

— Pero ellos son...

— Shhh. Mira. — Dije s eñalando a un chico rubio, con el pelo rizado, y bastante alto. De hecho, todos los que estaban ahí eran bastante más altos que yo. La verdad, era bastante baja. A mis 1,64 todo el mundo tenía que mirar hacia abajo para poder verme. Eso empeoraba el hecho de q ue ya me miraban con inferioridad.

Lentamente saqué de mi bolsillo izquierdo la daga que me había dado Subaru. Era uno de los cinco hermanos de Shuu, de hecho, él era el más pequeño, pero aún así era más responsable que Shuu. Me entregó la daga diciéndome que se la clavara en el corazón a alguno de sus hermanos si se acercaba demasiado, y me hizo prometer que siempre la llevaría conmigo, aunque nunca me dijo la razón. Subaru era como un hermano mayor para mí...

— Sé que estás ahí. Puedo olerte — Dijo el rubio con desprecio. — Más te vale salir pronto, así haremos esto más divertido~

¿Olerme? ¿Este de que va? — Pensé rodando los ojos.

A mi lado, Shuu se puso tenso. — Joder Shiori, ¡ya no lo aguanto más! Ellos son vampiros, y yo y mis hermanos también. Nuestras familias han estado siempre enfrentadas, aunque tengamos el mismo padre. En cambio nosotros somos de sangre, a ellos cuatro los adoptaron. — Susurró Shuu.

¿V-Vampiros? — Pensé sorprendida. Mis padres, cuando era pequeña mis padres me habían leído innumerables cuentos, pero abundaban los seres extraños. Entre ellos, destacaron los libros de vampiros y shinigamis. Pero eran cuentos, no creía que existieran de verdad.

— Vete a casa, Shuu. — Le dije asegurándome de que la capucha no permitía verme la cara. Sería mejor que pensaran que era un chico, ya que por lo que sabía, los vampiros preferían alimentarse de sangre de mujeres.

Salí de mi escondite mientras sonreía para mis adentros. Aquellos eran unos ¨niños mimados¨, apostaba lo que sea, a que no sabían defensa personal.  
— Vaya, vaya. ¿Como es que das tanta guerra, pequeño? — Dijo el rubio acercándose a mí con una sonrisa triunfal. Le iba a bajar esos humos.  
Antes de que llegara a tocarme, me agaché y le dí una patada en el tobillo, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y finalmente caerse. Puse mi pierna sobre su estómago.

— Conque pequeño... — Me burlé, poniendo la voz más grave que pude. Sonreí orgullosamente mientras aumentaba la presión de mi pierna en su tripa.

— Ah. ¡Duele! — Me miró sorprendido, y dolido, como asimilando que alguien de mi tamaño hubiera tumbado a uno del suyo en menos de un segundo.

— Vuelve a seguirnos y te despedazaré — Le advertí fríamente mientras le apuntaba con la daga de plata. — Ah~. — Continué. — Hicisteis muy mal en meteros conmigo. Transmite ese mensaje a tus hermanos. — Me fui dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Volví donde estábamos, para ver si Shuu se había ido o no. No me sorprendió para nada verlo ahí, frunciendo el ceño, claramente enfadado.

— Eres una mujer estúpida. ¡Podría haberte matado! — Explotó.  
— Sí, pero no lo hizo. Ahora vamos. — Tiré de él.

— Shiori, eres una humana, eres muy fácil de detectar. Deberíamos camuflar tu olor. Ponte esto. — Dijo quitándose la camisa y dándomela.

— No soy una humana. — Murmuré.Seguidamente la cogí y me la é a Shuu,quien tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Y tu...? — Le pregunté mientras miraba su torso desnudo. Podía verlo gracias a los innumerables rayos que iluminaban la mansión, permitiéndome ver con más claridad durante escasos segundos. Aparté la vista incómoda. — Tenemos que irnos. — Dije apurada. — Ya.

* * *

**Wow, wow, wow. Nunca narré tanto xD. Me alegra ver resultados en este experimento ~. A este paso podré subir capítulo rápido en los otros fics (?)**

**Si os ha gustado, dejen reviews, por favor, ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^.**

**Si no os ha gustado, dejen reviews, ya que también me ayudan vuestras CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. Las ofensas no me ayudan xD.**


	2. Adentrándome en la mansión Mukami II

**AVISO: Va a haber un flashback dentro de otro xDDD**

**AVISO: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Si no, habría hecho segunda temporada, y Yui tendría más carácter xDD.**

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews ^^.**

**Ai Buff: Muchísimas gracias ^^. Fuiste mi primer review :D. ¡Gracias por tu review, tu favorito y tu follow! Los aprecio mucho X3.**

**shirayuuki-hime: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review, favorito y follow! Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo continuo, en todos mis fics :D! ¡Me alegra mucho! Y... ¡Aquí tienes la continuacion! X3.**

* * *

**Shiori POV**

— ¿No... podemos... parar... a... descansar... ? — Preguntó j adeante Shuu.

— ¡No! No es mi culpa que tengas tan poca fuerza física. ¡No haber estado vagueando en la clase de deporte! — Así es, alguna que otra vez encontré a Shuu durmiendo en el suelo en vez de ir a deporte. ¡Ja, se lo tenía merecido!

Seguimos corriendo durante aproximadamente media hora más. ¡Aquella casa era un laberinto! Inevitablemente tendríamos que parar a descansar.

Shuu, creo que es hora de descansar un poco. — Le dije cansada mientras intentaba regularizar mi voz.

Me miró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Como... Emm ¿que decías?Ah, sí, que eres tan floja como yo. Le correspondí sacándole la lengua, y ambos reímos nerviosamente. Eso es lo que necesitábamos, escapar un poco de la realidad.

Entramos en una habitación y le pedí a Shuu que me ayudase a poner una mesita de noche en la puerta, así podríamos descansar un poco, y en caso de que descubrieran donde estábamos, pudiéramos huir. Seguía lloviendo, con más intensidad que antes, pero ya no se oían truenos. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Demasiado.

— Sí que llueve, ¿verdad? — Intenté empezar una conversación. El silencio ya me estaba incomodando.

— A este paso no podremos salir de aquí. — Dijo cansado.

— Shuu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dije tirándome descuidadamente al suelo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí,claro.

— ¿Por que viniste a esta mansión?

Inmediatamente, se le formó una mueca de dolor en la cara. Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que finalmente, volteó a verme de frente, con el sufrimiento en los ojos. Leves escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y se retorcía nervioso. ¿A que venía aquel ataque de nervios? Por un momento ví en sus ojos, soledad. Soledad, miedo, y tal vez... ¿Culpa?

Se sentó en el suelo, a mi lado. Tenía cara de indecisión. ¿Tan grave había sido? ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? ¿Habré actuado de manera egoísta? Aquellas preguntas se formulaban en la mente de la chica, que se abrumaba al no encontrar respuesta a ninguna.

— Déjalo, no hace falta que me cuentes. — Le dije fingiendo indiferencia. La verdad, aquella reacción había logrado hacerme tener más curiosidad que antes.

— No, creo que deberías saberlo después de que hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí. La verdad es que... — Empezó a contar Shuu.

***Flashback***

El pequeño Shuu se estaba escapando para volver a ver a su amigo, mañana en la noche había un baile en su casa y quería invitarlo, aunque seguramente diría `Esas son cosas de niños ricos´.

Pero estaría bien preguntárselo ¿No? ¨por si acaso¨.

Corrió por los pasillos, con un trozo de tela atado a su boca, para que su respiración no lo traicionara. Todo estaba oscuro, era de noche, pero, al ser un vampiro podía ver con más claridad que los humanos. Eso era lo bueno de ser un monstruo que se alimenta de la sangre de otros seres. Los vampiros, unas criaturas que causaban miles de muertes en el mundo. No, no dejaban nada más que muerte a su paso. Los estúpidos humanos clasificaban esas muertes en las que el cadáver no aparecía, como asesinos en serie. ¿En serio creían que algún humano mataba de esa forma?¿Con sangre fría? Muy pocos eran los que creían en criaturas como él, alimentando sus miedos, llevando rosarios colgados del cuello, y poniendo ajos por toda su casa. Los humanos podían llegar a ser muy inocentes.

— Así que aquí estabas... — Dijo una voz sacándole de sus cavilaciones. La voz provenía de detrás suya.

Shuu, lentamente se dió la vuelta y encaró a Reiji.

— Sí, aquí estaba. ¿Algún problema?

— Sí, hay un problema.

— Ah, ¿y cuál es? — Miró un hilo que estaba colgando de su manga y fingiendo inocencia.  
— No hace falta que finjas. Lo sé todo, y le diré a madre que estás reuniéndote en secreto con un humano. — Dijo Reiji con indiferencia. Como si hacer sufrir a su hermano fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto! — Gritó Shuu perdiendo la paciencia. Se preparó para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Reiji, pero este paró su mano con un golpe seco. Retorció lenta y dolorosamente la mano de Shuu que en el proceso soltaba pequeños quejidos.

— Así podrá dejar de ser ¨el gran Shuu-sama¨, ¨el perfecto¨. — Dijo Reiji más para sí, que para Shuu.  
Reiji soltó su mano, se dió la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la mansión, pero Shuu le detuvo, esta vez pillándole con la guardia baja. Shuu le estaba sujetando tan fuertemente que le rompería la mano, pero Reij i disimuló e intentó que no se notara la fuerza que ejercía sobre él.

— Cuéntaselo a alguien y te mataré. — Advirtió Shuu con una mueca feroz.

Era normal entre los vampiros matar a sus familiares y amigos, era una señal de ¨eterno amor y lealtad¨, pero en este caso no era así. Era pura rabia. La rabia de que lo separasen de su mejor amigo. Su único amigo. Él no lo permitiría.

Se zafó del agarre de su hermano y se teletransportó hasta su habitación. Cogió una de las tazas más especiales de su ¨colección¨ de tazas y se preparó un té inglés. Sorbía con elegancia mientras un plan se ejecutaba en su mente.

— Tranquilo hermano, no se lo diré a nadie... — Dijo Reiji con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Shuu buscaba desesperado a Edgar, desde que se fue de la fiesta, no lo encontraba por ningún lado...

Todo era culpa de aquellos estúpidos niños mimados.

***Flashback***

— ¡Eh! ¡Miren! — Dijo un niño acercándose a Edgar y mirándole con asco.  
— ¿Eres el chico que deambulaba por las calles pidiendo limosna el otro día? — Preguntó un niño bajo y regordete.

— Ah jajajajaja. ¡Si que es él! — Se burló otro. — ¿Encontraste algo entre la basura? — Le miró de arriba a abajo. Después le dió un empujón, que hizo que se cayera al suelo. Éste hizo una mueca de dolor al caer sobre su muñeca.

— Y-yo... — Empezó a decir Edgar desde el suelo. El miedo se marcaba en sus ojos, mientras sus labios mostraban una mueca de indignación. Al fin y al cabo ellos son de la ¨alta sociedad¨. No puedo hacerles nada, si no se quejarán a sus ¨papis¨ — Pensó desesperado, sin saber que hacer para defenderse.

— Dime, ¿como te colaste aquí? ¿Te pusiste de rodillas y le suplicaste al guardia de seguridad? — Gritó otro. Seguidamente rompió a reír estrepitosamente, captando la atención de la mayoría de invitados, que hasta ahora, disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Edgar deseaba desaparecer. Era cierto que estaba pidiendo limosna el otro día, pero era porque su madre estaba en cama, con una enfermedad. Necesitaba esos medicamentos, los necesitaba, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlos. Apenas tenían para comer, ¿que iba a poder hacer un niño de 14 años más que pedir en la calle? No podía trabajar, por su corta edad. No le dijo esto a Shuu, ya que seguramente saldría con sus típicas frases de ¨yo te ayudaré¨, ¨déjame pagarte eso¨. Y no podía, él tenía orgullo, su familia tenía orgullo.

— Ya está bien. — Apareció Shuu sacándole de sus pensamientos. — Él es mi amigo, así que déjenlo en paz si no quieren que les saque de aquí a puñetazos. — Dijo fríamente Shuu señalando su puño.

Al darse cuenta de la indirecta, los invitados dejaron de prestar atención al asunto, y volvieron a festejar bebiendo y haciendo ruido. En cambio, los niños dieron un paso atrás sorprendidos. Murmuraron algunas cosas ininteligibles y, finalmente se fueron. Shuu se agachó y le tendió una mano a Edgar, pero éste solo se limitó a contemplarla. Shuu le sonrió para infundarle valor.

— Te dije que esto no era para mí. — Susurró triste Edgar, se levantó sin la ayuda de Shuu y se fue cabizbajo.

***Fin flashback***

— Shuu pudo distinguir algo brillante, justo en frente, donde tendría que estar la casa de Edgar.

Con curiosidad, se fue acercando y se dio cuenta que que ¨eso brillante¨ era fuego.

— ¿F-Fuego? — Murmuró Shuu. — ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Sin importarle ser visto o no, se teletransportó en casa de Edgar, decidido a ayudarlo. Fue buscando habitación por habitación, pero todo estaba lleno de cenizas. Al llegar a la última habitación, su esperanza se desmoronó. Todo estaba perdido. Temblando, Shuu cayó de rodillas al suelo... Aquello no podía estar pasando. — ¿Por qué? — Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Edgar era... Su único amigo. Edgar le animaba cuando estaba triste, Edgar era el único que jugaba con él. Edgar era... leal. Embargado por la tristeza, abrazó sus rodillas y cayó a un lado, ya no se movería, no tenía sentido si lo había perdido todo lo importante para él. Su perro, Edgar, todo se marchaba de su lado. Poco a poco empezó a caer en la más profunda** oscuridad.**

* * *

***Fin del flashback***

Un hombre que pasaba por ahí vió la casa ardiendo y me salvó. — Aclaró Shuu, esta vez sin emoción alguna.

— Y-Yo... Lo siento. — Dije levantándome del suelo y mirándole fijamente. Se veía tan débil, tan indefenso... Sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo entre mis brazos, protegerlo de él mismo, de su oscuro y triste pasado, de aquellos cuatro vampiros que intentaban darnos caza.  
— Si, hubiera llegado antes... — Se lamentó.  
Le tendí la mano para que se levantara, pero él desvió la mirada y continuó sentado.

— ¡No te culpes! No es tu culpa que su casa se incendiara. — Le grité.

— Al día siguiente Reiji me dijo que fue él... Pero esa no es la razón para que hubiera venido aquí. No soy un suicida. — Dijo sarcásticamente. — Ah, y Edgar es Yuma... Nuestro padre le revivió de las cenizas, como un fénix. — Dijo con otro rastro de culpa. ¿Por qué se culpaba tanto? Al fin y al cabo ahora estaba vivo... Debía de haber otra causa, pero ya le había preguntado bastante.  
— Oh, ¿en serio? Eso es... ¡genial! — Necesitaba distraerlo... — Wow, debe de ser genial poder teletransportarse donde quieras... — Dije intentando cambiar de tema.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. — ¿Dijiste teletransportación? — Le pregunté mientras miraba horrorizada al frente.

— Sí, teletransportación. — Dijo el Mukami.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado, ya que no sabía muy bien como hacer que muera Edgar. Ok, eso sonó malvado...XD**

**¡Ya sabeis un poco más del pasado de Shuu en esta historia! Ya tengo una idea del pasado de Shiori, pero para eso, ¡tendrán que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más!**

**Etto... El 10 vuelvo a empezar las clases... Y... Emm... Dicen que este año será más difícil - voz interior: ¡Obvio!- Y pues... Eso, que no se cuando actualizaré... Quizás el próximo fin de semana... Quizás dentro de dos semanas... ¡Pero intentaré actualizar rápido!**


End file.
